Passante
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Um bar, um homem solitário e uma rua movimentada. E os encontros que podem acontecer. Aioria e Marin.


**Passante**

(By Lithos of Lion)

O mundo era um tédio. Definitivamente um tédio. Todos os dias arrastavam-se iguais, nada mudava realmente.

E eu um estúpido entre estúpidos, sentava-me pontualmente todos os dias no velho bar que também freqüentava nos dias da minha mocidade. Gostava de ver as pessoas passando pela rua, vivendo suas vidinhas medíocres e monótonas, da mesma forma que eu vivia a minha.

Cinco em ponto. Todos os dias.

O bar, a vodka, às vezes wisky. Sentava-me ali e observava. Em geral não levava muita coisa, colocava a camisa mais nova, sempre verde... A calça jeans já batida do uso, o sapato social que é claro combinava com o cinto. Vida em sociedade não? Claramente seguindo as regras... A não ser que eu era um dos poucos que àquela hora sentava-se a uma mesa de bar e bebia, observando a rua, deveria estar trabalhando... Sei que alguns pensavam exatamente assim.

E meus cabelos como sempre estavam desgrenhados.

E via as pessoas passando, solitárias, correndo, celular sempre em punho. Alguns certamente iam para outros compromissos, outros buscavam filhos na escola, mulheres passavam arrastando crianças aos prantos.

Tudo um grande vazio.

Foi quando a vi. Diferente de tudo o que cruzava meus olhos, ela passou, a roupa de corte simples e sério, certamente uma secretária. Olhava para o relógio, pressa? Talvez. Só sei que a roupa simples de cor clara contrastava violentamente com o ruivo de seus cabelos. Bela. Extremamente bela!

Nossos olhos se cruzaram. Senti que já não havia chão, bar, pessoas na rua, eu só vi o seu olhar sobre o meu e que realmente não poderia imaginar tudo o que aquele olhar desestruturava em mim. Um furacão, que quando passa, nada deixa em seu lugar.

Foram segundos... Segundos Eternos. Ela retomou o caminho e eu voltei à vodka.

Será que ela imaginava o que se passava em mim? Será que eu jamais a veria, nunca mais sentiria aqueles olhos sobre os meus?

O olhar que me fez renascer...

Não a veria senão na eternidade?

Belo poeta estou me saindo... Será que serei capaz de deixar que tudo se acabe aqui, numa remota rua, sentado a mesa de um bar, bebendo minha própria amargura?

Por que sei que sabe ela que a amo...

Não posso ficar parado.

Jogo o dinheiro na mesa do bar e corro para a rua, ela já está longe, mas ainda posso delinear ao longe o balanço de seus cabelos, vermelho vivo.

Corro entre o aperto da rua apinhada de gente, esbarrando, abrindo caminho como quem abre as ondas do mar, mar que agora me separava dela.

Consigo chegar, seguro seu braço. Ela para assustada, tenta se libertar, olha para trás, tudo para.

Seus olhos castanhos são lindos e eu devo parecer um louco, mas sei que ela me reconheceu. Rio sem perceber e isso parece aliviá-la porque sorri também. E que sorriso! Sinto que esperei a vida toda para vê-lo.

Não contenho o impulso e a beijo. Rio internamente, beijo de vodka, agora é que ela deve pensar que além de não ter juízo perfeito não passo de um bêbado. Só que ela retribui o beijo, gosto de menta... Gosto de flores... Gosto de vida!

Ela enlaça os braços em meu pescoço e a puxo pela cintura ao meu encontro, estamos abraçados... Abraçados e nos beijando em meio a uma rua cheia de gente. Eu não via nada, mas certamente eles, os outros que caminhavam na rua, teriam a história do ano, que se repetiria incansavelmente.

Mas eu só via a ela, só sentia o beijo, o calor que vinha daquele abraço. Sensação maravilhosa.

O beijo terminou, abrimos nossos olhos, nos encaramos, tímidos talvez.

- Aioria. – me apresento. – Estive esperando por você. – ela sorriu.

- Marin. – ela me estende a mão, seu sorriso se mostra ainda mais maravilhoso. – Também estive esperando você.

Pego em sua mão e caminho com ela em direção ao bar, a rua não está mais movimentada, agora vemos o sol que se esconde atrás dos imensos arranha céus. Nunca pareceu tão lindo.

- Posso te convidar para um drinque? – pergunto, abraçando-a.

- Aceito.

Tudo tinha uma coloração agora... Diferente talvez, ao nosso redor a cidade se tornava noturna, devagar e vazia como sempre.

Mas para nós, o vazio não existia mais.

Fim

_A Passante_

_A rua ensurdecedora ao redor de mim hurlava._

_Longa, esguia, em grande luto, dor majestosa._

_Uma mulher passou, com mão faustosa._

_Levantando, balançando o festão e a bainha;_

_Ágil e nobre, com sua perna de estátua._

_Eu bebia, crispado como um extravagante._

_Em seus olhos, um céu lívido onde nasce o furacão._

_A doçura que fascina e o prazer que mata._

_Um raio...depois a noite! – Beleza fugidia_

_Cujo olhar me fez subitamente renascer._

_Não te verei senão na eternidade?_

_Alhures, longe daqui! Tarde demais! Talvez jamais_

_Pois ignoro para onde foges, tu não sabes onde vou._

_Oh tu que eu teria amado, oh tu que o sabias!_

_**Baudelaire**_

**N.A:** Eu tava prometendo esse Aioria e Marin há muito tempo... Me inspirei para escrever essa fanfic na poesia acima, trabalhada em sala de aula pela minha professora de Introdução aos Estudos Históricos, quando víamos sobre o desencantamento do mundo.

Achei linda a poesia, apesar do final triste... Então quis um final feliz. E achei que combinava tanto com o Oria e a Marin.

Essa fic é um presente para a Thati de Leão e Juliane-chan que ao meu lado são as maiores fãs de Aioria e Marin. ;)

Abraços

Lithos de Lion


End file.
